Di auto e scommesse
by Lord Blackwood
Summary: Sam viene trasformato nell'Impala. Di nuovo.


Era successo di nuovo! Dean dette un calcio ad una pietra che rotolò per diversi metri.

- Senti Sammy, non so davvero come sia possibile. - La situazione era frustrante: troppa gente si divertiva a fare quel giochetto.

- Oh Dean… fai qualcosa! - Certo, toccava sempre lui che doveva riparare ai casini che si abbattevano su di loro! E poi, cosa si aspettava che facesse, precisamente? Che smontasse l'Impala pezzo per pezzo e trovasse qualche indizio? Di che genere?

- Sto pensando! - L'ultima volta era stato quel maledetto Gabriel. Che ci fosse sempre lui dietro quel nuovo impiccio? Per dargli un'ulteriore lezione sui piani divini?

Sovrappensiero si sedette sul cofano: immediatamente suo fratello lanciò un grido strozzato che lo fece scattare sull'attenti.

-Che succede? – Dean mise una mano sul metallo freddo. – Ti ho fatto male? -

Ma Sam non rispose.

- Sam? Sam? – Il cacciatore alzò un po' la voce.

- N… no, non mi hai fatto male, ma non lo fare mai più! – Rispose l'altro con voce acuta, lasciando basito il maggiore che cercò di capire la causa di questo suo atteggiamento davvero insolito. Be', se non era stato dolore… un sorrisetto si affacciò sul suo volto. Nuovamente allungò la mano per accarezzare con cura il cofano, avvertendo sorpreso un brivido scuotere il metallo.

- Oh, Sammy… - Sussurrò Dean, rinnovando la carezza con maggior energia. Questa volta un sibilo gli dette la certezza cui tanto anelava, seppur senza senso. Era un'auto e le auto non hanno un sistema nervoso. Giusto?

- Sai, credo di aver cominciato a capire quale sia la lezione. - Il ginocchio sinistro strusciò casualmente contro il parabrezza.

- E cioè? - Esitò Sam.

- Che tu puoi farmi eccitare in qualsiasi forma. - Rispose il fratello con voce roca, prima di inginocchiarsi e cominciare a leccare il fanale destro.

Non sapeva esattamente _cosa_ provasse il ragazzo, se i fanali corrispondessero ai suoi capezzoli o altro. Sicuramente la reazione non si fece attendere e un altro gemito lo ricompensò.

- Dean ti prego smettila!- Il tono del cacciatore più giovane era a metà tra il disperato e l'eccitato, sicuramente il mix perfetto per rendere Dean totalmente ed irreparabilmente duro.

- E perché?- Riprese a toccare ogni centimetro disponibile, consapevole ormai del fatto che non avrebbe più potuto guardare quell'auto con lo stesso sguardo per il resto della vita.

- No Dean, non il cofano. Non… il… cofano! - Sam esalò esasperato. Non poteva impedire a suo fratello di fargli ciò che voleva in alcun modo. Proprio in quel momento, Dean aveva preso a spogliarsi, strofinando col petto nudo proprio sul cofano nel tentativo di fargli sentire, giusto di tanto in tanto, anche la sua erezione.

- Sai Sam… mi piacerebbe tanto fare sesso con te. - Mormorò, mentre avvertiva le prime gocce di sudore scivolargli sulla pelle.

- Peccato che non possiamo farlo, eh? Adesso scollati! - A queste parole Dean, con grande sorpresa del fratello minore, si scostò da lui, facendogli tirare un istintivo sospiro di sollievo.

Il maggiore raccolse i suoi abiti e li buttò dentro la macchina.

- Ehm… Dean?-

- Sì? - Chiese distrattamente questi cercando qualcosa nel giubbotto.

- Non dovresti metterti i vestiti? – Gli chiese Sam piuttosto alquanto nervoso, cosa che causò nel fratello un attacco di risate piuttosto inquietante. Dean aveva finalmente trovato ciò che cercava: lubrificante alla ciliegia. Il suo preferito.

Dopo aver lubrificato bene il dildo, Dean si mise con le ginocchia sui sedili, dando le spalle al cruscotto, L'uomo cominciò ad impalarsi con estrema lentezza, beandosi della sensazione di essere allargato fino allo stremo.

Quando arrivò alla base, rimase immobile per qualche minuto, la bocca spalancata ma senza che ne uscisse alcun un gemito. Anche Sam era rimasto in silenzio da quando Dean era entrato, imbarazzato e arreso allo stesso tempo.

- Tutto bene? – Il cacciatore aveva cominciato a far oscillare il bacino con movimenti lenti e sensuali, ruotandolo di tanto in tanto. – Sammy, ti prego dimmi qualcosa… - Ansimò, accarezzandosi allo stesso tempo mentre seguiva i movimenti del proprio bacino. – Avanti, dimmi che ti piace! -

Una violenta stretta dei glutei lo ricompensò con un urlo del fratello: per Dean quello era il miglior afrodisiaco del mondo. Il cui sesso s'indurì definitivamente.

- Cazzo Dean! - Il maggiore sorrise, la mano che scivolava a palpare i testicoli, sfiorando accidentalmente il cambio.

- E questo cos'è? - Era una specie di pulsante quello, un pulsante che quando fu pigiato rivelò la vera natura della modificazione subita. Non era un semplice dildo. Era un vibratore. Un vibratore davvero potente.

Per poco Dean non perse l'equilibrio nel momento in cui quell'affare prese a vibrare e a contorcersi selvaggiamente dentro di lui, sbattendo ripetutamente contro la sua prostata; dovette fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non venire all'istante.

Era incredibile la sensibilità di quella piccola noce dentro di lui, di come fosse capace di far perdere il controllo a tutto il resto del corpo.

Non era solo l'idea di fare sesso con Sam, a quello si era relativamente abituato. Ad eccitarlo tanto era il sapere che quella era stata l'auto di John.

"Se papà fosse qui in questo momento…" A quel pensiero perverso, il maggiore dei Winchester arrossì come non gli capitava da molto tempo. Tentò inutilmente di scacciare le immagini di suo padre in boxer o sotto la doccia che si susseguivano senza sosta davanti ai suoi occhi, ma fu un tentativo vano.

Se doveva essere sincero, la sua fantasia più intima riguardava lui, Sam e John; ovviamente non aveva detto nulla al fratello, per non parlare di suo padre (non che quest'ultimo avesse mai rifiutato le se avances, sia chiaro).

Mise a tacere quei pensieri e si concentrò su ciò che stava succedendo al momento.

Niente avrebbe potuto prepararlo al potente orgasmo che stava crescendo dentro il suo ventre: il vibratore continuava a stimolargli senza pietà la sua prostata, provocando una sensazione simile a quella di uno tsunami che cercava di uscire dal suo cazzo.

- Dean, - mormorò Sam – Muoviti ancora… oh, sì così! Ti prego. - Un gemito più lungo degli altri e Dean seppe che suo fratello era venuto: conosceva bene il suo fratellino, rumoroso quanto una ragazza.

Incapace di trattenersi oltre morse la testiera del sedile destro ed eiaculò direttamente su quelli posteriori.

- Sai Sammy, credo di aver appena stabilito il mio record personale. – Dean ebbe ancora la forza di mormorare prima di crollare, esausto.

Sam comparve in quel preciso istante sul cofano, il corpo sudato e il cuore a mille: era stato l'orgasmo più intenso della sua vita.

Barcollando rientrò nell'Impala, finalmente tornata alla normalità. O quasi.

- A Dean questo non piacerà… - E si addormentò anche lui.

- Credo di aver vinto. - Gabriel si sentiva parecchio soddisfatto. Dette un colpetto sulla schiena di Crowley, il quale appariva piuttosto contrariato.

- Non pensavo… - Il demone era forse turbato?

- Cosa, che quei due non fossero amanti? Certe volte sei davvero ingenuo, caro. - Ridacchiò l'angelo davanti all'espressione ancora sbigottita del suo amico. –Non devi mai scommettere contro di me. -

- Già. Io sarò pure il Re dell'Inferno, ma sei tu il vero Re del Male! Ci si vede in giro, love. - Detto questo, dopo una sonora pacca sul culo dell'angelo, il demone sparì.

Era vero. Gabriel era l'essere più malvagio dell'intero Universo.


End file.
